Mina Daemeau
Character Name: Mina (a name she has taken for herself) Age: 17 Place of Birth/Raising: Born in Tar Valon, raised in Cairhien Birth family: parents Robin Covenry and Mavra Oselle Covenry, sister Sahra. Abuser: Pander Wilke Adoptive family: parents Michael Demeau and Nyssa Deschain Demeau, siblings Leon, unnamed sister & Gabriel Physical Description Copper brown hair. Green eyes. Has small clusters of freckles on her nose and cheek bones. Her nose has been broken once and healed a bit crooked. 5'7 tall. Slim but curvy body. Has lash scars and burn marks made with a cigar all over on her back. To her right buttock are carved initials PW. The lower joint of her left hand's ring finger has not healed properly after breaking and never straightens on its own. Character History Mina was born with name of Sansa Alina Covenry in Tar Valon. When she was only one year old, her real parents were murdered by Mavra's former betrothed, Pander Wilke, who then set the house on fire to cover his tracks. He took baby Sansa with him but couldn't find her year older sister who had wandered to the outside and ended into an orphanage in Tar Valon. Pander took Sansa to Cairhien and raised her fairly. He is however an unpredictable parent, one moment loving and the other backhanding her and preaching her about the sins of her mother that he needs to beat out of her. This instability only gets worse over the years which leads to increasingly violent physical abuse. Thankfully Pander's merchant's trade keeps him traveling alot even though Sansa missed the only parent she had ever known when he was gone. 15 years old: Period started and Pander began to abuse her sexually. 16 years old: Pander broke all Mina's fingers and for the first time she started gathering her courage and planning escape. 17 years old: Mina's sister Sahra killed Pander on a business trip in Tar Valon. When he didn't come back after months of waiting, one of Pander's underlings tried to take advantage of Mina. She escaped to the streets and despite getting badly beaten, managed to kill her aggressor by stabbing him ferociously on the back as he laid on top of her. Gabriel Demeau finds Mina in her beaten state and takes her to his family. Gabriel's mother, Black Sister Nyssa, heals her and she tells them that her name is Mina of no surname. Demeaus take her in. She is at first going to stay only for long enough to steal the family's valuables and formulate a plan for surviving out in the world but for some strange reason she never gets about to it and starts slowly to trust her new family. It will be discovered ICly that she can learn to channel and Nyssa will begin to teach her. Mina learns about the family's philosophy and becomes a dark friend and a devout believer herself too. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Adept Biographies Category:Biographies